


Mansion's Unwanted Guest

by Senatara



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senatara/pseuds/Senatara
Summary: A man named Vaine is a relative of the Scarlet Devil. Or is he?





	Mansion's Unwanted Guest

A sweet and strong metallic scent overwhelmed his senses as he took one final breathe in before closing and sealing a large container. By it's looks, it must haved served to be a water tank of some sort, or at least it was made to serve that way. Not that it matters much.

What matters much right now lies on top of the table a few steps behind him.

An satisfied smile crept in his face as he turned back to face his most recent main ingredient. A modest heap of fresh and firm meat.

"It takes no small luck to find such premium quality meat that is sure to result to an exquisite dish with some fine cooking." He gleefully said as he start to mix together a couple of herbs and spices in a bowl beside the heap.

He---the one and only damned guest of the mansion. A man calling himself Vaine.  
"If I was human, I might call this meat A plus! My mouth is already watering just by the touch of this!" He said as he coated the meat with the herbs and spices using his bare hands.

"Don't you think so too,Sakuya?"

Sakuya's eyes stared at him blankly. She didn't say anything, well, she didn't need to. It was not as if any reply she'll manage will have any significance to him anyway.

A few hours ago, her past self would never imagine things would proceed this way.

[6:30AM]  
The first gentle rays of morning light brushed against the fog hovering over misty lake, marking another beautiful day of work for the Scarlet Devil Mansion's ever dedicated and industrious head maid, Sakuya Izayoi. After ensuring the fairies were all on their posts knifing a sleeping Meiling, she once again start doing most of the household chores.

The dishes were too fragile to be trusted in the hands of clumsy fairies, that's the reason why she, the great head maid of the household, has to be the one to clean up all the dishes after the breakfast of the fairies. At first, she was wondering why would these immortal fairies would even have a need to eat. She never had the answer, nor did she ever bring that subject to her master. It was just too long since then that she no longer bothered to think about it.

"I'd like to help."

Sakuya was certainly caught offguard of the voice that she dropped the plate she was holding, the slippery dishwashing soap didn't help much either, but luckily it was just 'almost'. Her decades of experience as a maid had gifted her such instincts to catch a slippery plate mid-air, sparing the plate of the dire fate of shattering to pieces.

"Where did you come from!?" Due to the shock at the moment, she didn't managed to control her voice.

"Uh.. the living room?"

Vaine was standing just a half step behind Sakuya at the moment. "More importantly, that's not how you speak to a guest. More so to a guest with a kind heart who volounteers to do household chores to easen your burdens."  
Sakuya finally regains her composure and replied in her usual cold stern way. "I apologise for that, Vaine-sama." Though a part of her is disgusted at the way she addresses him, she can't show any sign of it. A guest is a guest after all. "I can handle the dishes myself... I certainly do not require assistance or help from anyone."  
"Well I didn---" His words were interupted as Sakuya continued speaking.

"It is quite a shame for a maid to share workloads to a guest to easen her burdens..." She paused for a bit before continuining with a slightly mocking tone. "...especially with kind-hearted guests."

As the man behind him fell silent for a while, she can't hold back the smile creeping to her face upon the realization that she made the old man lost in words. This guest is quite intriguing. Aside from his medieval-nobleborn way of sleaking and sneaky nature, he has this strange aura she can't explain.

He arrived to the gates of Scarlet Manson a few weeks ago, saying that he was a far cousin of the owner of the mansion. Odd enough, but maybe just out of curiousity, Remilia herself went out to meet her self-proclaimed relative instead of waiting in living room. He wasn't a vampire, but he says he and Remilia have the same great grandparents. Remilia admitted that she could 'smell' the same scent as hers in him.  
Yet Remilia noticed one thing peculiar, he has the similar blood as hers but he wasn't a vampire. This Vaine-guy said that he wasn't sure what he was what he was. Then he says he is on a journey to find out who and what he is by tracking down all his relatives. He claims to have already visited a lot of Remilia's relatives. Remilia recognizes one of the 'relatives' he mentions which immediately caught the Scalet Devil's interests. Remilia spends a lot of time listening to his stories. Their chats are often too long that it often lasts past morning light...  
Anyways this guest is currently standing beside the head maid, cheerfully wiping the plates dry. Despite the maid's protests, he still insisted and insisted until Sakuya finally gave up.

"I will be preparing midday snack for Imouto-sama. Please leave the kitchen as soon as you are finished." Sakuya stoicly said. "Besides, I'm pretty sure you hate to get to see gruesome sights."

"Maybe, but I guess I hate sitting idle more." 

"I must insist... Vaine-sama."

"I also insist."

.

 

.

.  
"Just leave."

"No"

[8:30AM]  
Once again, despite all protests, Vaine has stayed in the kitchen. Sakuya had no choice but to show him the gruesome sight that she already got used to. From the refrigirator they store the human bodies, the large pot used for boiling, the oven, stoves, and the specific knives she uses to cut different parts of the body. Vaine has been an attentive watcher, asking questions every now and then without touching anything. Sakuya described him as troublesome though, but only in her thoughts.

[11:20AM]  
"Why aren't you using your time-stopping thing." Vaine asked as he was accompanying Sakuya on her way to the basement to deliver Flan's middday snack.

"I already started and finished all the chores except dishwashing as early as sunrise."

"I see, then why not use it in washing the dishes. I am quite aware you could handle all those by yourself considering you do all the chores in this house 365 times a year."

"Not all, most and if I would finish everything in a single moment, what would I do for the rest of the day while Oujo-sama and Imouto-sama are asleep?"

"Uh... read books in the library?"

Sakuya flashed an impish smirk which is quite out of character for her. "I assumed you are less ignorant than that, Vaine-sama. I guess I assumed wrong."

'This girl is learning how to speak like me.lol.' Vaine thought, doing his best to hide his defeated expression. "Then what will you do after this?"

"I'll sleep, of course and wake up an hour before sunset."

"You sleep in real time!? Can't you stop time and sleep?"

Sakuya's smirk grew into a grin. "I see your ignorance has no bounds, Vaine-sama. Magic is an extension of the will of one's mind, it can't be active when one's mind is inactive, unless of course, through the use of specific runes, which I am quite unwilling to put in my room."

 

 

"Boiling is a bad method of torture mainly because most of your nerves are dead long before the water starts boiling so you can't really feel anything, or maybe you'll be dead by then." Vaine pauses for a while, his expression tells he suddenly realized something. "...but I guess pouring boiling water would be a good method."  
"Anyways worry no more Sakuya! With my healing powers, I could

**Author's Note:**

> I thought and wrote this for 3 hours. The promise I made was I'll share a story at May 1 but I started writing at May 1 lol. I orginally wanted to write gore but I felt an urge to woo Sakuya instead! I'm a bad writer and slow too and... writes short... Please forgive it. For those unlucky souls who bother reading... I just copied and pasted everything written in my doc. The first written was the start of the last scene, the last written was supposed to be the continuation of the first thing written but as I wrote... I felt Sakuya was too OOC and I felt bad killing Sakuya.
> 
> Well, I can't really know if I'm a bad writer If I don't let others know how bad I write lol.


End file.
